vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudy Hopkins
Mayor Rudy Hopkins is the ex-husband of Abby Bennett Wilson and the father of Bonnie Bennett. He lives with his daughter in Mystic Falls. Not much information is known about him except that he gave his daughter his ex-wife's last name, and that according to Bonnie, he doesn't want to get involved or care to know anything about witchcraft. Season One He was first mentioned in'' 162 Candles'' by Bonnie, when Sheila asks if Bonnie is leaving, and Bonnie replies her father doesn't like her staying at Sheila's house too long. Sheila replies that its probably because he thinks she's filling Bonnie's head with "witchy juju." Season Two He was again mentioned in'' Rose, by Bonnie to Jeremy. She says that her father does not want to know what Bonnie is and doesn't care about witchcraft. Season Three In ''The Ties That Bind,'' Abby mentions that even though she left Bonnie, Bonnie still had her father and grandmother, but Abby didn't know that Sheila died.' In ''Do Not Go Gentle, Jamie goes to Bonnie's house after the 1920s decade dance, and asks Bonnie where her father is, and she says that he is out of town for a while. Season Four In After School Special, During the Carol Lockwood's Memorial Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie's father, who was going to be the new mayor gave a speech. Later at the Mystic Grill, Sheriff Forbes was giving him a file on the murder of Carol Lockwood and he told her he already knew it was a vampire. Sheriff Forbes then asked him if he was up to it and told him the others before him said no for a reason, and he told Sheriff Forbes that he said yes for a reason and then told her his reason just walked in. When Bonnie walked in the grill, he told Bonnie he thinks this town could use a little more rules an d told her, he wants to protect the town. Bonnie says that she can protect the town herself. Rudy replies that although he is aware of Bonnie's powers, he is still her father and says that it means he gets to protect her. Later he is seen talking to April Young with sheriff Forbes on the murder of the Founder's Council and April tells them that her father, Pastor Young was brain washed by Proffessor Atticus Shane to kill himself along with the other 11 founding members. In Catch Me If You Can, Rudy Hopkins ordered Sheriff Forbes to take Proffessor Atticus Shane into custody and be brought somewhere they would question him off the Pastor killing himself along with the 11 other founding members. Rudy watched the video feed of Sheriff Forbes questioning Proffessor Atticus Shane, then Bonnie came to see her father and asked him why he had Shane arrested. He told his daughter that Shane is responsible for manipluating Pastor young to kill himself along with the other 11 founding members, and told her that Shane confirmed it to Rebekah who told April who told it to him. Bonnie then asked her father for a few momments alone with him witch he accepted. But when Bonnie began using her Expression magic on Shane, he rushed to the room and tried to convince his daughter to stop but was unsuccessful and told Shane to convince her witch he did finally. Shane told Rudy that with his guidance his daughter would become the most powerfull witch in the world and if not she would become a time bomb. Rudy later had a talk with his daughter about her losing control over her powers and that she needed help with it and told her she needed it even more when she said she was fine. Personality He seems to be very stern and focused on the politics of the town. He seems to be very serious. Physical Appearance He is described as African American in his late 30's. Relationships TBA Appearances Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' Trivia *He was originally presumed to be the son of Sheila Bennett, since both Sheila and Bonnie share the same surname, and last names are usually passed through fathers, but this was proven untrue when it was shown that Abby was in fact a witch and Sheila's daughter. *Although apparent that he knows about the existence of witches and magic, Bonnie claims that he has no interest in it. *In After School Special, it is revealed that he knew about the existence of vampires prior to him taking his position as mayor, however it is still unknown if he knows about any other supernatural creatures, or that his ex-wife, Abby, is a vampire. *Rick Worty, played the Alpha Vampire in Supernatural, essential that show's version of Mikael, the oldest original vampire, who spawned all of the rest. Notes *He has been away from Mystic Falls too long and is worried about Bonnie’s safety and future. http://www.spoilersguide.com/vampire-diaries/spoilers-bonnies-dad-steps-up-big-time-in-season-4/ - SpoilersGuide *Rudy will have an intense chat with Bonnie’s new mentor, Professor Shane. |http://www.spoilersguide.com/vampire-diaries/spoilers-bonnies-dad-steps-up-big-time-in-season-4/] - SpoilersGuide *Rudy, a Whitmore College Board member, will also threaten to have Professor Shane’s job if his intentions with Bonnie are anything other than academic, leaving Shane completely blindsided.